


USUK 2017 Advent Calendar

by fvck_amx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is just a dork who sends advent letters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: It's 24 days until Christmas. 24 days until Alfred comes to England. 24 advent letters to be opened.





	1. Day 1: 24 Red Numbered Envelopes

4 months. It’s been 4 months since Arthur has seen his boyfriend and to be frank, he couldn’t wait any longer. Even with there being only 24 days left, Arthur already felt desperate for that text that reads: “IM AT THE AIRPORTTTT!!!” Sighing in disappointment, he shook his head as he stared out the window at the snow that began to fall.

December was always so pretty.

It was early in the morning so deciding to start the day, Arthur went into the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea. As the water started to heat up he put on his jacket and slippers and walked out into the cold winter air to pick up the mail.

Outside of the house was cold but nothing he wasn’t already used to. Snowflakes were gracefully falling onto his lawn as he breathed in the fresh air. Walking to the mailbox he opened it, expecting to see his normal stash of mail when instead, there was a huge pile of red. Red envelopes. At first, he thought they were all sent to the wrong house- there was no possible way that he’d get _this_ many letters, on the first of December mind you. Taking all the letters he quickly brought them inside to observe, counting them on the way.

24\. There were 24 letters that he didn’t recognize, all addressed to him and all numbered in a red envelope with his address on them… except for one which had a huge “READ ME FIRST” next to the address. Following the instructions, Arthur peeled open the envelope and pulled out a postcard that was neatly tucked inside alongside a piece of lined paper. Looking at the postcard first, Arthur realized that it was a picture of him… and Alfred. They were cuddled in a blanket with red, smiling faces. Arthur recognized the scene, it was one of the first Christmases they had in middle school. He could tell by Alfred's braces that stuck out like a sore thumb.

 _‘Silly sod.’_ he thought to himself already knowing that it was Alfred who probably sent all these letters. There was nothing written on the back of the postcard other than a “I LOVE YOU!!!” in big bold letters. However, inside the letter was written:

_Hey Artie!_

_Ooooh look at all them letters! They’re all for you :) yeah thank me later. But since I just know how much you’ll miss me I decided to do this for you! What is this? Well my version of an advent calendar for you!!!!_

_You know how much I love you right? (which is… a LOT) but I know how you sometimes just question why I decide to deal with a short, stuck up shorty like you because… you doubt my love so much (why tho :(((( so since you’re an old man with no memory I’m gonna remind you every single day until the 24 as to why I love you and… stuff._

__

_Sounds confusing but basically, everyday you open an envelope and read the card and look at the picture postcard (winter scene!) BUT SOME RULES FIRST!_

_1\. You only open ONE A DAY. And it must be the one numbered as the day! Like… tomorrow’s the 2nd so you open envelope labeled ‘2’_  
_2\. BELIEVE ALL THE THINGS IN THE ENVELOPES. They’re all true :3  
_ _3\. ...I have no more rules besides I hope you like this Artie <3_

_Well now I gotta go buy your Christmas gift and since this is the 1st card… I love you Arthur, so much. The postcard is actually a picture of our first Christmas, remember? It was at my house in the States in 8th grade and we spent it with no electricity because it died. Ah happy times… though you were sad about not having cocoa :( I was sad too. And my dad took this picture remember! I told you to smile and you didn't want to but then I started tickling you and you started laughing! You're so cute in this picture baby :3_

_...This card is already so long but I love you! So much! See you in the next card sweetie!_

__

_-Alfred xoxo  
_ _26 November_

Arthur blinked as he reread the letter before looking back at the pile on the table. A little excited and curious as to see what was in the next one he smiled fondly and kissed the postcard before placing all the envelopes in a spare box.

Maybe 24 days wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Day 2: Valentine Dances

It took nearly all of Arthur’s willpower to not stay up until 12 am to read the second letter. Ironic how he’d usually be the one scolding Alfred for doing so every Christmas. But sleeping at 10 pm he woke up almost forgetting about the letters.

The routine was the same, brewing tea and reading the newspaper or the other letters that were left behind in the pile the previous day. Getting all the important things out of the way Arthur then went to the living room and eyed the box with the notes. A little excited he filed through them to find the second before sitting down and holding the envelope in his hands.

His fingers traced the number on front as he opened it and pulled out another photograph, it was the picture from their 9th grade Valentine's Day dance, one of those ‘pay 5 bucks for a picture!’ booths. It was rather silly really, the picture. Alfred insisted on letting them hold the stuffed bears and random flower props and in the end it was just them two holding 5 different sized bears with fake roses. Arthur smiled at the memory, wishing that he could be there again just to be with him… 23 days left now.

Arthur then pulled out the second letter:

_Hi Artie!_

_Hope you’re opening this on the correct day :)_  
_Haha, I bet you are. You’re all about being on time and rules. But that’s one thing I love about you! I hope you like the picture, I sure did. That dance was pretty fun, huh? But it was still really sad when I spent so much money on raffle tickets I forgot to submit :( lucky kid that got the Captain America fidget spinner >:(_

_But this isn’t about that kid! How are you today Arthur? Well it’s not like you’re gonna write back lol but I’m doing great! I miss you a lot honey xx_

_Also would you rather have chocolate everyday or letters? I think chocolate because then I’d be there next to you! 23 days left! See ya then!!!_

_-Alfred xoxoxoxo_

_28 November_

Arthur would rather have chocolates then letters sent from someone who was miles away from him. But he smiled at the letter and looked at the picture again, remembering the event itself. It took a lot of courage for him to actually show up as Alfred’s date but it was worth it. That was the day he came out to his friends, luckily they were very accepting and soon he just forgot about it and enjoyed the dance as much as he could. Arthur laughed when he remembered how Alfred stole all the sliders and had a pile on his plate that got him into trouble from the teachers. It was a fun time.

But now there were 23 days left, he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop writing these at 10 pm... but I'll try to write something more different tomorrow with flashbacks and stuff :) but that's if I don't write these at 10 pm lmao
> 
> But tomorrow I have a choir event and it's the first advent! Hope it goes well for everyone!
> 
> -b

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can keep up with this haha, first chapter at 10 pm rip... this whole thing is just gonna be fluff lmao and I'll try to make it update daily but who knows- I'm never consistent. Maybe I'll be able to do it because they're all short but hope ya'll stick around for the ride! :D
> 
> -b


End file.
